


Oh no! Another one of those Horror Stories! How Original!

by ShiftyTheLameRaccoon



Series: the Boring World of Steve Wozniak. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon/pseuds/ShiftyTheLameRaccoon
Summary: Typical children went to the haunted house. Needless to say, they have no idea what is inside the house.





	Oh no! Another one of those Horror Stories! How Original!

 

Once, there was a rumor in the Lakeview Forest. Far, far away from the little peaceful city of Rockford. If you follow a yellow golden path, you will find a rusty gate leading to...

The Spooky House.

Many have dared to enter it. For those who did enter, they were never seen again. Since most of the police forces are focusing on the missing beauty queen, no one has any idea whether they're dead or alive. Now, no one in Rockford has come to this place, nor anyone would intend to.

Until now...

Adam and Elena, two students from different school, are walking on the old, yellow path, 

heading to the place where everyone in Elena's talk about. Little do they know what is aware in their own journey. 

"So, this 'Cool Kid Club' at your private school, wants you to stay here for a night, if you want to  
be one of them?" asked Elena.

"Yep! Thanks for showing me where the house is! You said someone went here too, right?" Adam showed his smile to her. Adam's teeth were yellow, very yellow. Elena was distracted by Adam's ugly teeth for a little while, but started answering Adam's question.

"Yeah," said Elena, "I kinda went here. Since tons of people talk about the rumor, I became scared and, well, ran away. But, I left my dad's favorite album in there. Since my Dad's birthday is coming up, I had to get it back, and I want to be the one to give it to him."

"Wait, so you ran away? So you do believe the house is haunted!" replied Adam.

"No, Adam, I don't really know. If this rumor is true, it's not safe to go in alone, right? Also, if a killer clown starts chasing us, I have you as a meat shield. No offense."

Adam chuckled. "None taken! I would do the same, especially for a paid best friend."

Elena sighed. "Adam, for the last time, your parents didn't pay me to become friends with you! That's sound stupid if you just think about it." 

"You have no idea what my parents will do for me. My parents are like, super rich! Did you know what they bought me for my birthday? A robot-"

"No, stop." Elena interrupted Adam. She didn't really care how rich Adam was, nor have any interest to know what his parents gave him for his birthday. She doesn't know him. He just came here yesterday, and all she knows about him, is that Adam is another spoiled child, having no concept of reality. Without Elena, Adam would blindly follow the rumor and become another missing person. 

No, in fact, if he did disappear, all news outlets would be attentive towards him. She could see the headline in her head now: "The Disappearance of Adam White." It's a good thing that, both of them are still young, and no one would suspect a child in a role in disappearances. Otherwise, Elena would be the prime suspect in Adam's missing.

"Um, Elena, are you alright? Everything okay?" Adam ask. He stared at Elena's brown eyes, unknowingly realizes she's thinking about something in that way. Elena is lost in her mind, as Adam tries to figure out what she is lost in her head about. It's might be money stuff, yeah, probably about money.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, it's nothing. Just thinking about, uh, cute cats! Yeah!" she chuckles nervously. 

Adam ignored her awkwardness, pretending it's just nothing. She is definitely weird, he thought.

The two continue walking on the path, unprepared for what's coming to them.

Eventually, they are at the gates of The Spooky House. The house is surrounded by dead trees and fog. The house at first glance seems to be built with gray bricks, making the house separate from the outside due to it's atmosphere. Owls are in the trees everywhere, and show their glowing eyes in the progressing dark blue night time. Eerie sounds are heard around the house: fading screams from a woman, moving bushes and grass, crickets.

The entrance is a metal constructed wall with an opening that the rusty gate fills in, featured with graffiti, warning of the dangerous presence. 

"It's not late to turn back. You will die!"

 

"Stay Away!"

This doesn't worry Adam, however, more horrifying graffiti awaited on the wall.

"Come on in to Starbucks for a spooktacular night! Survive one night in The Spooky House and receive Two free Starbucks coffees for free!

Adam have now sudden thirst for coffees right now. Dang it, a coffee does sound good right now...

 

"So, is the gate locked? Do we have climb up or...? " Adam take a good look at the rust old gate. Behind the gate, bunch of old-looking graves are sitting there. He gulped in fear, not knowing why they're here...

 

"Hey, Elena. Does having a grave in your house is normal?"

"Well, yeah, if today is Halloween. Then yeah, its must be props."

"But it's..." Adam begin to realize.

"September..." Elena finish his word...

They both look back at the graves...

 

It's real…

Elena gently push the gate, trying to make it more quietly. But It’s still make loud noises nevertheless. The fog immediately got in, filling the whole front yard.

 

The two slowly walk toward the house. The house is like every house there was: three windows and a garage.Although, the color are more murky and rotting now. Adam take a good look at the place surrendering him, Everything seems fine until he saw a dark figure in front of a small rock.

Look, Elena!” He shout near her.

“It’s a rock!” Adam exclaimed. But Elena saw something odd behind him.

“Uh, Adam? I know it’s a rock. But, what’s in front of a rock?”

They examine it closer. The dark figure came out of the shadow, showing its true form.

It was a skeleton. A skeleton that moves!

They got pretty spook hard. But Adam was the one who was scared the most. Quickly losing his remains of his composure. 

He scream, “ Aah! Oh my good lord! It’s a skeleton! We gotta get out of here now!”

Adam grabs Elena’s hand, he start running toward the house.

“Wait, stop! Stop it!” Elena yelled. She knew this is a bad idea but for some reasons, she couldn’t get rid of Adam’s tight grip hand! Thankfully, the front has a door lock. Sealing them from the monster they ran. They were finally safe. 

 

For now…

The living room they were in is, again, small. Two door on each different side, left and right. A wooden stair near on the left, shown only the left door. The right one seems to be gone, broken.  
This Spooky House seems to be an unfinished home, judging by the planks all around along with a circular saw on the floor. 

“Phew!” He left out a relief sigh. “Good thing we’re safe now!” 

“Expects we could be trapped in here now!” She yelled at him.

“ Hey! The outside is too dark for use to see!” 

Before they could argue about it, a loud ringing tone was heard.

“Eek!” Adam jump at Elena’s arm. Luckily, she was able to grab him. But Adam is pretty dang heavy! What did he eat, exactly?

A loud noises rings again.

“Oh...it’s my phone..!” Adam pull out a iPhone 9875 out of his dark blue uniform’s pocket…

“Geez golly, Adam. How does your mom let you have two iPhones?” She let out in a sarcastic tone...she slowly getting tired of Adam. But he didn’t respond to her and start answering his phone.

“Mom! It’s the middle of the night here! Yes, Mom. I’m fine! Gawd, I can do whatever I want, Mom! No, it’s not a phase, Mom! Okay, I love you!” He quickly put away his phone.

“So...I’m guessing your parent are out of town?” Ask Elena.

“Yeah, my parent left me with a robotic babysitter. But he died by falling down upstair.”  
He then pulled out a red letter from his messenger bag.

“This is same letter he was carrying. The letter from the Cool Kidz.”

Adam look down at the letter. He got a sad look on his face. Did he misses his robot? 

( Answer: No he didn’t.)

“Anyway, what about you? Did you parent leave too?”

“ Yea. They didn’t leave me with anybody. They trust me, though. But I’m not staying here with you, Adam. And I’m not sure you’re not staying here too once we find the album.”

“What? But the Cool Kidz wanted me to stay here until the sunrise! And if a mummy lives here? You could stop them!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” She ask.

“You have those Egypt hairstyle bang! So maybe you might have those powers to make those mummy listens to you? I mean, you were born from Egypt, right?”

Elena chuckle but also is very offended by it.”

“I’m not from Egypt. I was born in New Jers-””

Before she could say anything. The left door suddenly open by itself. There’s wasn’t any window open so it couldn’t be the winds.

“Who’s goes there!” Adam run up to the door.

“Wait! Don’t-”

Adam ignores her again, continuously to run toward to it! The door slammed itself behind Adam’s back.

“Great.” She said to herself.

It’s getting dangerous now. Te album isn’t worth her life. She can buy it again anyway.

“Hey! Did you lock it? Let me out.”

She didn’t listens to him. It was too late for him. Now she had look for herself now.  
She head to the right door which is a garage. The garage had a blue rusty van. Its room is very old and unflinching too. Some furnitures are out of place. Like a cabinet and a big wooden closet. Behind her back, a faint of music was heard. Her first instinct was lock the door. Giving more time to hide. She hid under the van. Under it, a small wooden axe was here, she grab it as a weapon.

“A music?” She said to herself. Why a music? There was tons of question, but none of those won’t matter if she didn't’ get out of here alive!

A music was heard again. This time, she can hear the lyrics.

“Bang, bang, on the door, baby!” Is the skeleton carrying a radio or something? Maybe this is a somewhat a prank? She thought.

It’s music stopped for a minutes or two. She close her mouth so the monster wouldn’t hear her breathing.

It’s start again and the door finally down.

The music is getting closer and closer.

“Please don’t find me, please don’t find me!” She repeats to herself, over and over, in her mind.

The tune seemed to stop But Elena hold still, not losing her guard. “Is it over?” She thought.

The skeleton’s face appear out of nowhere under the car in her face.

“Rattle me bone!” 

She screamed loud as she could…


End file.
